A Sunny Place in Ouran High School
by Hinata-Galaxy-Changing-Hyuga
Summary: R&R ! ( - ; )
1. Chapter 1

"Okay Class! We have a new student and it would be highly appreciated if someone showed her around . Hinata-san please come in and introduce yourself to the class."

Then the door opened and a 'boy' with long navy hair tied in a low ponytail sauntered to the front of the class , waved and smiled to them all.

This made all the girls in the class blush and swoon then quickly recover to stare at him with hearts in their eyes.

'He' noticed this and smiled sheepishly and rub the back of his neck which made the girls squeal .

Even the boys in the class blushed at how 'he' looked so..so

'_Beautiful_...' Hikaru thought but quickly shook it off asking chanting to himself that he wasn't gay.

On the other hand "_Am I going gay?..." _Kaoru asked himself frantically with wode eyes.

" Hello. My name's Hinata Hyūga it's very nice to meet you all" ' he' said smiling.

'His ' voice was sweet and husky... Like honey.

"Please Hinata-san , take a seat beside Hikaru Hitaichiin." the female teacher said.

Hinata nodded " Please Sensei, call me Hinata" 'he' said smiling warmly making the teacher blush and look away .

" Hi-Hikaru please raise your hand." the teacher said still not meating 'his' gaze.

Hinata made her way to the seat and unconsciously brush away her long bangs making the girls sigh dreamily.

" Hi! Hikaru Hitachiin" Hikaru said offering his hand to shake she shook his hand " Hinata Hyūga it's nice to meet you" she said looking at him in the eye. His eyes widened at how soft 'his ' hands were and how ' his' eyes were pupil-less pools of light lavender.

When ' he ' lets go of his hand he still kept his eyes on her .

_' .God . I am going gay..._' he thought tugging his hair in frustration.

* * *

"Hey ! Hyūga! "The twins called as ' he' was about to exit the classroom.

"Yes?" 'he' asked as 'he' turned around to come face to face with the handsome twins.

"Since you're knew here-" Hikaru started.

"Why don't you -" Kaoru continued.

"Come by" Hikaru continued.

" Music room 3 !" they both said.

" Uh... Okay.." she agreed hesitantly.

The twins mischievously smirked at each other then faced 'him'

" Great! We'll see you there!" they both said then grinned that Cheshire cat grin at her that made her quite nervous then waved as they left her standing in the hallway wondering why they wanted her to go there.

* * *

She was quite thankful her Father also loathe the ugly yellow dress they call the school's uniform. He agreed to her idea of wearing the boys uniform instead of the girls but warned her there would be a high probabilty girls would fawn over her .

And he was right .

As 'he' searched for Music Room 3 girls would make way and sigh dreamily as she passed .

Finally arriving in front of a large door with the sign ' Music Room 3 ' hanging at the side she sighed in relief since it took her over 30 minutes to look for it and 30 minutes of fan-girls' torturous squealing.

Really?! It was only her first day and she already had a fanclub.!

She knocked twice and slowly turned the knob.

Then 6 boys appeared with roses surrounding them and rose petals flying everywhere Welcome! To Ouran Host Club!'

" Oh Good! You came!" the twins said as they approached 'him' with the other members of the club following behind.

" Hello! I'm Tamaki Suoh! Pleased to make your acquaintance he said taking her hand and shaking it. His eyes widened slightly .. _' his hands they're so soft_...' he thought letting her hand go.

The twins stood on each of her side .

" That's Mori-senpai " Hikaru said pointing at Mori.

" And the blonde his shoulder is Honey-senpai" Kaoru said gesturing to the cute boy smiling at 'him'.

" Hi! It's nice to meet you all" she said politely.

" And I am Kyoya Ootori" a tall boy with shining glasses approached and shook her hand.

Like Tamaki he noticed how smooth and soft 'his' hand were and stared at 'him' .

' _Why are his hands so smooth and slender .. Almost like a . Hmm.. Interesting_' he thought as he inwardly smirked.

" Hyūga you say?.. Hyūga as in Hyūga Enterprises?." he asked as he took in every one of her features.

She nodded " Yes . "

" Hmm... Hinata you say?.. What is your relation with Hiashi Hyūga.." Kyoya said pushing up his glasses and taking out a black notebook.

"Hey ! Stop interrogating him!" Tamaki interupted .

" So Hinata-kun ?! Are going to join" Tamaki eagerly asked , his face mere centimetres from hers .

" Uh.. Join what exactly?.." she asked slowly backing away.

Then he suddenly came behind her puts an arm around 'his' shoulder then dramatically gestured to the place and the girls seating down as the scene sparkled.

Wait?! Where the heck did the sparkling effect come from?!

" The Ouran High School Host Club! " he shouted happily then took hold of 'his' shoulders and shook ' him' " So are you gonna join huh? Are ya are ya?! " he said shaking 'him' back and forth .

Then the twins dragged him away before he broke the ' new guy'

The Kyoya stood in front of Hinata.

" If you are wondering what a host club is , It is a place where we -" he said gesturing to the members

" entertain the rich ladies who have to much time on their hands" he said eying 'him' curiously as 'he' rubbed 'his' chin and glanced around the room.

" So. Are you going to join?" he asked impatiently .

" Well-" but before she could finish her sentence a loud squeal filled the air.

And to her luck it was because of her.

" OH MY GOSH! IT'S HINATA-KUN! * squeals*"

'He ' Sweat-dropped as all the girls in the room squealed and surrounded her.

" HINATA-KUN!"

" PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"

" HINATA-KUN ! ARE YOU JOINING THE HOST CLUB*squeals*"

" HINATA-KUN LET ME BEAR YOU'RE CHILDREN!"

'He ' double sweat-dropped 'he' has had enough squealing for one day.

'he' turned to Kyoya who was standing next to 'him' with a smirk and mirth twinkling in his eyes. ' _with all of his fan girls , the host-club business would skyrocket'_

'He' glared at him but then sighed and calmed down.

" Fine . I'll join" she said making Kyoya's smirk widen.

" YAY! " Tamaki cheared as he snuck out of the twins hold and attempted to hug 'him' But Hinata swiftly side-stepped him and he landed on flat on his face.

" Hyūga come" Kyoya said gesturing for 'him' to follow him to one of the empty sofas.

He took out a scroll out of his blazer , unscrolled it then placed it on the coffee table facing 'him'.

" A contract?..." Hinata asked eyebrows raised.

" yes. I like to keep official things official " he said handing her a sign pen.

'he' read it through and through glanced at Kyoya one last time then swiftly signed the contract.

Kyoya snatched the contract tucked it into his blazer's pocket then stood.

" From tomorrow you are officially a member of the host club."


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't sleep .

He sighed and glanced at his alarm clock . It read 2:36 am. He sighed again in frustration as he ran his hand through his golden hair.

He kept on thinking about that new guy who just joined the host club.

He kept on thinking how his eyes greatly resembled the eyes of someone from his past.

Memories of a girl with white eyes and long dark blue hair playing the piano, under the sunlight as it passed through the window curtains.

For some reason he couldn't remember who the girl was or what she was to him.

And for some reason he couldn't get the image of his mind.

_' Maybe .. Their related..' _Tamaki thought as he sadly stared at the ceiling .

He had heard from Kyoya that only Hyūgas possesed white pupil-less eyes .

He decided he'd ask Hinata tomorrow as he slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

He smirked as he finally discovered something interesting about the 'new comer' after 8 hours straight of searching on his computer.

' _That's why his- I mean her hands were so soft..'_ he thought as he read her profile..

' interesting ... Interesting indeed.. ' he thought out loud but was still frustrated at the lack of information that showed.

All he knew now that he is actually a she.. And that she is actually the heiress of Hyūga Enterprises... It seemed the Hyūga's liked to keep their personal information personal and that they were good at it.

He decided he'd just have to examine closely to find out more as he closed his laptop and glanced at his clock.

2:36 it read .

He layed on his bed as he thought about her .

His smirk widened as he realized she would be a host from tomorrow on.. Perfect.. It meant he would be able to watch her every move and know more about her..

He thought over if he should tell the members.. But came to the decision it would be much more amusing to watch if he let them find out for themselves.

* * *

Tamaki sauntered the halls as he headed for Music Room 3.

He wondered if anyone was there yet.

He wished Hinata was alone so that he could ask him if he was related to a girl who possibly lived in France and played the piano.

He smiled a little to himself as he thought he might finally find out who the mystery girl in his memories were.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks as he saw the door to the host club wide open and he heard someone playing the.. piano from inside..

He listened with eyebrows raised " La Campella.." he said outloud .

He was very impressed on whoever was playing the beautiful piece.

He slowly walked until he was in front of the door way.

He lighltly gasped as he saw who was playing.

He lightly smiled and walked towards 'him' .

"Where did you learn to play?" he asked as he stood behind her sitting figure.

She gasped loudly and abruptly stood turned around.

" Tamaki-senpai! You scared me!" she said as she lightly held where her heart was.

" Where did you learn to play like that?" he repeated .

He wondered if 'he' learned from that girl from his memories.

Her eyebrows raised then she lowered her head and looked at the floor , her bangs lightly covering her eyes .

He curiously looked at 'him' to why 'he' looked so down.

**"**Vous ne vraiment me souvenez ? ( you really don't remember me?)" she asked as she still kept her head down.**  
**

His eyes slightly widened , he was quite confused to what she meant.

Hinata sadly sighed .

" Wait! What do you mean?! " Tamaki called out as she turned to leave.

She paused for a while then turned to face him.

She dug something out of her blazers pocket then showed him a golden necklace watch.

She held it with her thumb and index finger as she showed it to him.

It hung between her fingers as he took a step closer , examining it.

He stood straight with wide eyes as memories came rushing back to him.

He remembered now.

Flashback:

_He stared with admiring violet eyes as he and the whole class watched and listened the small girl play._

_She finished playing and smiled at the class as they stood clapping._

_" Brilliant! simply brilliant!" the teacher praised as the girl made her way back to her seat._

_He watched as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as she talked with girl next to her._

_He caught her glance at him , blush and look away._

_He smiled to himself . _

_The teacher called him to the front as it was his turn to play._

_He finished playing and smiled as he liked the attention they gave him but his attention was on the girl with the blue hair who was clapping with the others._

_" Okay! I was very impressed with all of you since I have heard that all of you have been taught at home, but some of you need a little more polishing-" the teacher said eying some of the students._

_" And some of you have played outstandingly" the teacher said proudly smiling at him and the blue haired girl._

_The teacher gave a small assignment then they were dismissed._

_He caught up to the girl as she descended down the marble stairs _

_" Hey! Hey!" he called out._

_She stopped and looked behind her to see the boy from class._

_" Yes?" she asked as he went down to the same step as her._

_" You were amazing back there.. " he said as he stared into those white-lavender eyes._

_" Thank you...you did too" she said smiling with a light blush on her cheeks._

_" I'm Tamaki . Tamaki Suoh!" he said offering his hand to shake as he smiled a wide grin._

_She smiled back as she shook it._

He remembered now . That was how it all started .

They were 6 as they both met at the piano school.

They were already taught at home like the other students but were obviously much more skilled than the others.

He remembers how they both became great friends .

He remembered how they used to run around her house as they played.

How they watched the stars as they laid on the grass.

He remembered how they rode the streets of paris on that contraption called a " bycicle"

They were 8 and he was quite surprised to why she even knew how to ride this thing called a "bicycle"

At that time ,for him he thought rich people didn't need 'bicycles' as long has they had the drivers in their limos.

She had told him her mother had taught her before she passed away the previous year.

He had wiped away her tears when they started to fall .

He cared too much for her and hated when she felt sad.

He remembered how he sat behind her as they rode the streets of paris.

And how terrified he was.

He fell into depression when she left France.

They were 9 .

She had to move to Italy for her Father's business.

The week before he gave her the gold necklace watch saying he wanted them to keep track of the time they had left .

He wanted to visit her but he didn't get the chance to.

As time passed and as the number of phone calls they exchanged lessened until they didn't call each other at all ..he forgot about her.

But it seemed she didn't forget about him.

He realized he was standing there in the room alone as tears started to fall from his eyes.

He clutched the watch to his chest as he stared outside the window .

He wiped away his tears as he heard several footsteps coming his way.

"Hey Boss ! Sorry were late we had to pick up the groceries " Kaoru said

" Yeah! and Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai went to buy more cake " Hikaru said gesturing to mori amd honey who were carrying paperbags.

" Quite wasting time standing around and get ready. The customers will be arriving in an hour ." Kyoya seriously said as he entered the room .

" Tama-chan! Where's Hina-chan?!" Honey asked as he tilted his head to the side.

He stayed silent as they argued about 'his' whereabouts.

" I'll look for her " Tamaki finally answered leaving the room as the others stared at his back wondering why he looked so serious.

" Wait .. Did he say **her**?.." the twins asked confusingly scratching their heads.

Then Kyoya sighed sadly as he had to tell them the truth.

To be continued...

**Author note: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review thanks! Promise I'll update SOON!**


	3. Chapter 3

She stared out at the view of the campus the rooftop had to offer.

She sighed .'_No wonder he didn't recognize me .. He didn't remember..' _she sadly sighed in dissapointment ..

Suddenly two manly arms wrapped around her waist and she was pulled into a muscular chest.

" I missed you.." Tamaki said as he rested his forehead on top of her neck.

" I'm glad you remember now.." she said in a hushed tone.

" I'm sorry.." he apologized with a hint of sadness in his voice.

She smiled " It's okay .. We're human .. We tend to forget " she simply said.

" I'm happy you're here.. With me.." he said pulling her closer.

" Yes.." she said stoicly.

" By the way .. What are you doing in Japan?.." he asked curiously.

" As usual .. Company business.. " she said nonchalantly

He was dissapointed as he hoped she was here for him.

He felt her lightly remove his arms.

" We're not kids anymore Tamaki.. If anyone saw us like this they might think were " together " or something" she said emphasizing the "together" part as she tried to hide the dark blush creeping onto her cheeks.

He stared at her retreating back ,looked at the ground then nodded in understanding and smiled as he caught up with her and walked beside her.

* * *

He kept on glancing at her as they walked and when she caught him she looked at him with one eyebrow raised in questioning.

And when he asked why she wore the mens uniform she replied " You have to admit the girls uniforms look hideous Tamaki"

' _she hasn't changed a bit_..' he happily thought as they approached the club doors.

" Good. You two are finally here." Kyoya firmly called.

Then the twins ran infrot of them and pointed an accusing finger at Hinata.

" You-You're a GIRL!" they shouted as they pointed a shaking finger at her face.

" Didn't anyone tell you two it's rude to point.." she said prying away there fingers.

" Hina-chan! Hina-chan! You're a girl!" Honey cheered as he jumped at her wrapping his arms around her neck , kisses her nose then happily jumps away from a frozen Hinata.

' Is he really so innocent or is it all an act?' she was snapped out of her thoughts as Kyoya coughed to catch her attention .

" Now that you are part of the Host club we will have to decide a theme for you"

" But Kyoya! She's a girl!" the twins argued.

Deep inside they were gla they weren't going gay buy having a girl in the host club would be very awkward for them.

" Yes. But her fan-girls don't know that " he simply stated

" A.. Theme?" she said tilting her head to the side.

Tamaki couldn't hold it in anymore he hugged her tackling her to the ground.

" Oh!~ My daughters so cute!~" he cried out in joy.

" Tamaki. Can't . Breath." she said trying to get out of his death grip.

He loosened his grip but still held her to the ground.

" Tamaki. let me go!" she said threateningly.

He pouted and sulked to the corner of the room.

" Ah! I know! " the twins chorused.

They grinned at each other than pointed at Hinata.

" Hinata will be the Tsundere-type!" they said snickering.

" I AM NOT TSUNDERE!" she shouted her eyes flaming making the two tumble away.

Kyoya seeing she calmed down decided to interject with cough.

" As a matter of fact studies have shown that a lot of girls find that attractive" he said adjusting his glasses.

She sighed in defeat. There was no use arguing with these kind of people.

" Fine." she said pouting as she looked at the ceiling.

Kyoya smirked in amusement . Her reaction were very interesting to watch.

Wait.. Did he just think she was .. Interesting?

He shook the thoughts out of his head .

" Oh and by the way.. Why did Tamaki call me his daughter?" she asked confused .

" It's because boss sees the host club as his family ." Kaoru stated.

" Oh." she said then glanced to Tamaki and raised both eyebrows as she watched mushrooms grow on him as he sulked at the corner of the room.

" Does he always do that?" she asked Mori in a hushed tone.

He nodded .

She felt guilty for making Tamaki so glum , so she decided she'd apologize.

She slowly walked over to his squatting figure.

" Tamaki.." she whispered gently.

She took a step closer and patted his head .

He stopped sulking and looked at her with teary eyes.

" sorry .." she said patting his head as she smiled nicely.

He brightened up and abruptly stood.

" Everyone! Get ready! The lovely princesses will be arriving in a few minutes!" he anounced returning back to his normal state.

She rubbed her temples.

" He's even worse then before.." she muttered to herself.

Kyoya watched her from the corner of his eye ' _interesting_' he thought as his glasses glinted with interest.

* * *

" Ah!~ Hinata-kun! ~ " the girls said as they swooned for the hundreth time as she simply brushed away her bangs.

She was really starting to get annoyed.

She thanked the gods a million times as the three girls finally left the host club.

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

To her surprise it was Kyoya he gestured for her to follows him and sit with him at his table.

" Hinata-san , If I may, I would like to ask you a few questions" he bluntly stated.. again.

She thought about it for a while then smirked mischievously..

He blushed slightly as he found that smirk.. dare he say sexy.

No! Focus Kyoya! ' he thought mentally slapping himself for such foolish thoughts.

" I'll answer your questions ... **IF** you answer each of mine." she said crossing her legs and resting her chin on her hand.

He smiled a forced smile. " fine" he replied.

She frowned " Don't give me those fake smiles you give your customers." she murmured as she looked at the floor not knowing he heard it and looked at her with slighlty raised eyebrows.

" What makes you think the smile I have given you was fake" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She glared at him for a second but calmed down" Just get on with the questions Ootori" she gently said taking notice that he was already writing in his black notebook.

" Place of birth" he asked not looking up from the notebook.

"Paris, France" she said trying to take a peek at what Kyoya was writing down but he was tilting it .

She sat back down in a huff as she crossed her arms.

" Date of birth"

" December 27- wait?! why are you writing this down?! And I thought we made a deal you ask me a question then I ask you one!"

He adjusted his glasses layed the notebook on the coffee table .

" Then go on." he said nonchalantly.

She calmed down and smiled .

For some reason his heart thumped loudly against his chest as he watched her tuck away a lock of hair.

She looked into his eyes " I noticed that no one was sitting at your table when the host club was open .. So that means you're technically not a host"

He nodded once " Yes . As you noticed I am not a host because I work in the background. I handle the clubs finance and see to it that the business keeps running smoothly and I also keep Tamaki running smoothly.

She giggled at that ,making his heart beat faster.

He had to stop this or his heart might pop out any second.

He stood abruptly " I'm afraid it is getting late and we all must head home " he said in a hurry.

She stared at his retreating back as he silently left the room.

She felt hot breaths at the back of her neck as two arms wrapped around her shoulder.

" Hina~ " the twins sung as they tightly held her arms.

She blushed at the proximity of the two as they leaned in teasingly.

" Hey Hina-hime~ wanna stay a little bit longer.." Hikaru seductively asked an irritated Hinata who was rubbing her temples.

" NO! My Daughter will not be associating with you heathens! " Tamaki cried as he snatched Hinata out of their grasp.

He held her shoulders firmly and stared in her eyes.

" Don't worry my daughter! I promis I WILL protect you from harm!" he said his eyes sparkling with determination.

" Uhm... " she glanced at Mori and Honey for help but they smiled sheepishly like there really was nothing they could do.

So she gave in and simply nodded making the blonde grin , carry and spin her around then setting a very dizzy Hyūga down .

She was about to hit the floor until Mori wrapped his arms around her small waist and held her up in time.

" T-Thank you Mori-senpai.." she said as she blushed like a tomato.

" Ah." he replied.

Tamaki didn't understand why but everytime Kyoya or the other guys made contact with Hinata he felt over protective ...

' _Maybe it's because she's my daughter! And childhood friend ! Yes that has to be it_!"he thought smiling inwardly as he watched Honey and Hinata talk.


End file.
